


Sanctuary

by Lilybell19



Category: Undertale
Genre: Btw flowey sucks, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Experimenting on protagonist, F/F, F/M, Female protagonist has no name, Hurt/Comfort, Just warning about all my sad stuff cause sad stuff, Kinda not human :O, Kinda soulmate shit, M/M, Not Frisk or Chara, Original Character - Freeform, Overprotective Sans (Undertale), Papyrus is the sweetest bean, People love angel, Protagonist has wings, Slow Burn, Trapped in a lab, blood/violence, fluff stuff too, just a lil angst, like a lot, okay soulmate shit, people are gonna love her faceee, protagonist is a lil depressed, she loves her Angel, some biblical stuff, toriel is a mother hen, toriel likes to call her angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybell19/pseuds/Lilybell19
Summary: You’ll break out..You’ll leave..You won’t be held up anymore.It’s time to be free, you’ve been trapped like an animal for far to long.Little did you know you’d take quite the fall..Somewhere underground.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok. This is my very first fanfic
> 
> Don’t kill me plz lol
> 
> I’ll take any and all feedback 
> 
> ...enjoy <3

* * *

Chapter 1: Break free

* * *

_...no more beatings.._

_...no more tests.._

_...no more bullshit.._

_Today would be the day you finally escape your personal hell.._

”Hey! Wake up, freak.” 

You we’re forced out of your sleep letting out a pained Yelp as the guard threw something at you. Not that the sleep was any good, the ground was hard and smelt of mildew. It was dark for the time being and you were chained up. You looked up from the ground you’ve been staring at to lock eyes with him. 

He had a satisfied grin on his face from throwing an unidentified object at you.

_Pathetic._

He’s only been your guard for a week. The last one quit because of severe injuries.. He had tried to come into your cell late at night and fuck with you. Taunt you. Anger you. He had made his way in, throwing slurs and laughing as he did. 

_Monster._

_Freak._

_Outcast._

But he made a mistake.

He had gotten to close to you, face inches away from yours. But you took your opportunity to strike. You sunk your teeth into the side of his face, blood running down his face and the warmth of his flesh in your mouth. You did it not to kill, just to injure and scare, to get him away. You’ve never been violent, ever until this moment. You tried to be nice. But no longer. He had pushed you past your limit. And you weren’t sorry at all.

He screamed and yelled until the others came. All while he had your throat in his hand, smacking you. When they arrived he was quickly escorted out. And you were beaten relentlessly..

”It’s time for more tests. Seems like the Dr. is excited for whatever he has planned.” 

He laughed. And opened your cell. He walked in with a smug strut, and when he got close, grabbed one of your arms releasing it from its shackle. He did so to quickly snap a cuff on it. He had repeated the other side and cuffed your other wrist. 

“Don’t act stupid, and I won’t have to use force. Come on.”

He pulled on the cuffs and pushed you ahead. He grabbed the back of your gown stopping you to wrap your wings. _Smart man._ And started to lead you down the long, all to familiar, hallway. 

You grunted at this.

The hallway was white, and the lights too bright for your taste. Cages and cells lined the walls. Most were filled with birds, others were filled with an assortment of animals. Dogs, cats, rabbits and others you didn’t recognize. Being taken away and snatched from the streets like a stray isn’t something you’d wish on your worst enemy. 

You were young when it happened. Too young. 

You pushed away the memory and bit your lip. Holding back the tears.

All the walking led us to a large door. Only accessible by keycard. Which the guard had used. The door opened with a soft click in response. As it was opening you saw on the other side of the door was the Dr. standing, with his hands behind his back. 

“Ah, there you are darling.. So glad to see you. -“ he grabbed your cuffs “- I’ll take it from here good sir, please stand guard by the door. We don’t need anymore incidents.”

The Dr. stared the man down for a moment before promptly shutting the door. With a sigh he led you to a chair in the middle of the room. The chair was discolored from your blood, and the various liquids that were injected into you. You tried to distract yourself.

The walls of his lab were covered in books, old toys, and posters. Books you once read, toys you played with. And posters to keep you interested. Education was important to the Dr. when you were younger. Reading, writing, learning numbers, all of it was important. Just to be sure you could speak, and communicate with him. Your conversations use to be pleasant. Sweet even. He use to make you feel safe like a father would. He used they toys to insure that you were in no harm. You never use to think bad of the man when you were younger. But you were stupid to ever trust him. 

You were sat down in the chair and strapped down arms first. He was only nice enough to take off your cuffs beforehand then he strapped your shoulders. He walked away for a brief moment. The panic in you started to rise as he started to grab vials, syringes and gauze. He set them neatly on a little table next to your chair. 

He looked at you and smiled. It wasn’t comforting, it was an animalistic smile. It shot unease down to your core and sent cold chills up your spine. You thought of the pain. The screams.. your screams and cries.. You started to tear-up. But you were shook out of your thoughts when he spoke. 

“Now now darling, no need to panic. It won’t hurt.. Well, it’ll hurt you not me. And that’s what I want.” 

He let out an inhuman laugh, eyeing you thoughtfully. He stopped and started to walk towards one of the windows in the room. You knew we were high up, but never had the chance to see how high. His lab was the only place with windows.

To your surprise he unlocked and opened the window. You noticed something was off about the straps he put on you. You starred at him, he looked out for a moment longingly before turning back to you. A wild look in his eyes. It made you tense up.

”Its such a nice day don’t you think? The sun is out, the breeze is cool. So close to freedom, yet so far away.. Don’t you agree?” He giggled at his own words, he was trying to break your spirit.

He turned back for another look then closed the window, but neglected to lock it. He walked back toward you like an animal stalking it’s prey and stood in front of you, leaning down to get to eye level. 

“You know, I don’t like doing all this to you. The tests the strapping you down..” He gently pat your head. “No I don’t like it at all.. I love it.” He giggled to hisself once again. Leaning over in laughter. Grabbing his sides. Distracted by his own whims. 

You saw your opening.

You forcefully brought your knee up to the Dr’s. face causing him to fall back in confusion and pain. He never strapped your legs in. Big mistake. You started thrashing in your chair causing the straps to come loose. Kicking and pulling you finally got them off of you. You stood up just in time, as the Dr dove at you. You side stepped away from him he face planted into the chair and you fell, but quickly got up and started running. Running to the window. Praying to whatever God was out there that your wings would work. You heard yelling for backup and screaming to come back, footsteps close behind. You didn’t listen, you wanted to run, to feel the sun and breeze again, to get away and hide forever. You wanted Freedom. You ran at lighting speed and jumped through the window, ripping the wrappings around your wings and spreading them. 

But you were falling.. 

Falling fast. 

In a panic you forced yourself to try and flap your wings, or something to make the fall to the ground less painful. 

You closed your eyes, waiting for impact. But it never came. You slowly opened your eyes to see that you were doing it. You were flying! Not very well but you were doing it. 

“Woooohoooo!!”

You let out a yell of victory. You’re free. Free from the pain, the torture. All the suffering, you were finally free. You still can hear the screams of the Dr as you flew away.

* * *

After a while you began to descend to the ground. Feeling like you were a safe distance away from the Evil that took you. The forest was thick and beautiful. There was a mountain not too far from where you were. But eventually you decided to land, cool grass touching your feet for the first time in forever. It shocked you. 

“Oh my.. so.. so soft.” 

You fell to your knees and took grass between your fingers while burying your face into the ground. You started to cry at the feel. It’s been so long since you’ve touched grass. You lifted yourself up as tears were streaming down your cheeks, your wings had gone limp from the pain In your chest. You haven’t cried in so long. You instinctively held yourself and whimpered at the realization that nothing can stop you. Nothing at all. You suddenly paused at the realization that you needed to find shelter.

You stood up wiped your tears and started to wander. Taking in your surroundings as you did.

The trees and plants were so beautiful to your sore, tired eyes. It’s not something you’ve seen in what seems like ages. But you kept wandering and a thought popped into your head. _The mountain._ Caves were in mountains. _Shelter._ You made your way to your destination happily. 

Suddenly you felt like running, running as fast as you can, and as far as your legs would take you, the itching in your legs persisted until you did so. You sprinted. Your brown hair flowing in the wind behind you and your laughter filling the air. Your wings were tucked up as to not slow you down. _I’ll get the hang of them._ You thought to yourself. 

After a while you started to huff and gasp for air, so you started to slow down to catch your breath. You had ran a long distance and decided to calm down for a moment. The rough, sobering beating in your chest reminded you that now you had a reason to live. To live a new life.

You were filled with _determination_.

The feeling was euphoric. You cried out happily to the skies. The feeling was enough to get you running again, stretching your legs has never felt so good. Trees whipped past you and the ground broke around your feet. You truly felt happy for the first time. 

You kept going and kept going until the mountain was closer. Not wanting to stop until you were close enough to touch it.. You slowed down to scan the area. Then came to a stop when you saw an opening. You gasped at the sight. “A cave..” you walked toward it, not caring what was inside, if anything. Stepping inside the maw of the cave you noticed the inside was bare, _weird_. You touched the cold walls and realized how cold the floor was. You were bare besides your gown. You didn’t care at that moment. You walked deeper into the cavern and saw something up ahead.

You kept creeping up to it until you realized it was a hole.. a very very deep hole. “What the.?” 

You got down on your hands and knees and peeked over the edge. You thought maybe something was down there. “HELLO!?” You yelled loud down into the depths. You listened only to hear nothing in return._ Strange. Why can’t I hear my own echo?_ You thought for a moment. You wanted to peek closer. You moved ever so slightly forward.. which was a mistake. Your hand slipped and you fell face first. You started to fall, fall down into the depths of the darkness. You panicked even more when you realized it WILL have a bottom and you WILL hit it. You tried your hardest to maneuver so your wings can spread.. 

But you were too late. 

_You opened your eyes, but was only greeted by darkness. You felt dizzy. Your back hurt, your wings were not Bent like they were supposed to be. Pain engulfed you. You let out shrieks and cried. “Come on, no no don’t die now. I need to live. I need to live!”_ You_ all but screamed. Your vision started to come back, but in blurs.._

Your vision finally steadied and you gasped in pain and shock. You landed in a yellow flower bed. _It felt so comfy, a place where you can lie down and_ \- your thoughts were interrupted by a giggle. You instantly shot up, pain coursing throughout your body. “Agh, fuck..” 

“Hi!”

Your eyes quickly fell upon a little yellow flower, with a face. It was smiling at you. 

“Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmmm... You're new to the underground aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.”

”You, can talk. Wait what, the underground? What are you-“ 

“Ready? Here we go!”

He interrupted what I was saying, but the tug in my chest was more of a concern than that. 

“What the fuck..?”

”See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for?”

He stares at you for a beat, seeing if you’ll answer. But he beats you too it.

“Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!”

Flowey produces little white pellets, and sends them your way. You don’t trust this one bit, and move before one can touch you.

“Awe looks like you missed them!”

He sends more, but still you move away from them painfully.

His face turns sour. 

“Not as stupid as you look huh? Well that doesn’t matter, down here -“ his face contorts more. 

“- it’s kill, or be killed.” He sends more and more pellets your way. 

“No! No no please!” 

Right before they touch your soul, a fire ball hits him in the face. Making his pellets disappear, and forcing your soul back into your chest. You gasp at the sensation and grasp your chest. You were interrupted by a soft, warm voice. 

“What a terrible creature, torturing anything that falls down here.” 

You look up, at milky white fur to your shock. She looked like a goat, but woman like. She stood before you. Dressed in a deep purple dress. She was, extremely tall by what you could tell. Her face looked concerned but yet she was so beautiful.

“Are you alright my child?”

You catch your breath, not knowing what to say. 

“.. I.. I.. no, I’m not..”

She reached out her paw to you, you hesitated but eventually took it. It was so soft and velvety. Your eyes widened even more at her long softer looking ears. She Had a concerned look upon her face.

”My child you look greatly injured. And.. oh my-“ she gasps at something and you realize it’s your wings. 

You didn’t realize the pain you were in until you saw feathers on the ground and the pain of broken bones in your back. You let go of her hand and lay on your side. Screeching as you did so.

“Oh my child, Let me help you.”

She gets on her knees and takes a breath. She lightly moves her hands to your back, you suddenly feel a warm sensation wash over your body. You look up at her and see a soft green glow where her hands are. It makes you sleepy.. so.. so.. sleepy.


	2. Temporary home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I suck hella nuts at this but I’m trying :/
> 
> I’m getting better at it tho 
> 
> Let’s see how this goes...
> 
> Hopefully not bad

* * *

_Chapter 2: Loving arms_

* * *

_Lovely dreams plague your short sleep._

_soft grass in your hands._

_Wind flowing through your hair._

_And the faintest scent of cinnamon tickled your nose. It _ _was pleasant. It reminded you of the good days. _

_You felt so at peace. _

_Though a slight push on your shoulder slowly woke you from your sleep.._

With a groan you opened your eyes and rubbed the sleep away with vigor. As your vision steadied you took in your surroundings. The yellow flower bed you fell into. Dark walls and a faint dripping sound from far off. 

You felt someone looming over your back and, as quick as you could, turned your body to face them.

With a slight gasp, due to pain and shock, sat the woman that had saved you.

”My child, are you alright? Don’t be alarmed.” She raised her hands slightly to show she was no harm.

You finally got to take in all of her features. Her voice was soft like the feathers on your back. Her eyes were a purple tint and held a motherly love like you’ve never seen. She resembled a goat but with paws instead of hooves. Her palms we a beautiful shade of light pink. And even sitting on her knees she was still quite tall.

”Child? Are you alright?”

The worry in her voice left a pain in your chest. A lovely woman shouldn’t sound like that. Her features softened when you spoke up.

“..I..I’m okay.” You cleared your throat. “Thank you..” 

“You took quite the fall my dear. I was very worried for you.” 

She stood up and reached her hand out to you with a soft smile.

”My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of these ruins.”

You took her hand with caution and she stood you up. You steadied yourself, testing your balance. Once you knew you could stand on your own, you released your hand from her own. A flash of disappointment crossed her face but quickly went away.

”Follow me my dear. Let’s get you moving and out of here.” 

She turned and started to walk off, and without a second thought you followed suit. You walked beside her, very much wanting to take her hand again. But decided not to. 

After a short, silent walk you entered another room. The walls were a beautiful purple, the bricks stacked with care. Some vines scattered around the area gave it a sense of age. Some of the bricks were chipped, giving it even more personality. You stopped to examine what seemed like a puzzle. A path led to another arch that signified there was another area. There were switches on the wall, some were marked with a pale yellow arrow. 

Toriel paused, watching you. She gave you a smile which filled you with a sense of safety. 

“I will help you with the puzzles, fret not.-“ She blushed slightly, giving her cheeks a purple tint.”-they are very easy, but I’d like to get you past them quickly. There’s much to do.” She smiled and reached her hand out to you. You stayed frozen for just a moment, then gladly took her hand in yours. You had to extend your arm slightly, given her height. She seemed pleased then started to lead you through the path. 

You walked together, finishing the puzzle given the ease of it. She explained that she made the puzzles to challenge the ones who fall into the underground. She had an edge in her voice as she did. It quickly went away when you came upon a dummy. It had a Cotton heart and a button eye. It was cute. She let go of your hand and moved to face you. 

“This will be your first test. To see your HP. And see how you react with others down here.” 

You gave her a sideways glance, but stopped abruptly when you felt the same tugging in your chest. You saw your HP was 20. The dummy across from you was 0. _Huh, strange.._ Your LV was at 1. _What does that mean? _

_“_What do I do?” 

She simply smiles. 

“Do what your soul tells you. Feel what you should do.” 

At that, you give the dummy a smile. 

“You look very nice today. It’s so nice to see you wear your heart on your chest.” You giggle to yourself, and feel ridiculous. 

Your feeling of ridiculousness came to a screeching halt when the dummy blushes and floats away. Leaving behind what seems like gold. Your chest was suddenly full, realizing your soul had came back to rest in its rightful place. _What does it look like??_

You turned your head to toriel, who was smiling from ear to ear. 

“My child, you did absolutely wonderful! I’m so proud.” She gently lays a paw on your shoulder. “Let’s keep moving.”

without another word she gently grasps your hand and turns on her heel to keep moving. But stops her self to pick up what the dummy had left. And placed it in your free hand. 

“This is our currency. The dummy was quite generous with you child.” You checked. It was five small gold coins. They all simply had a “G” imprinted on the face of them. 

“What will I use these for?” You asked with an abundance of curiosity. Your wings twitching slightly.

”Well, you can spend them at various stores, stalls, and everything alike.” She stated.

You we’re curious as to what was around where you can spend them. But was suddenly interrupted when Toriel started to walk once again. 

She seemed very happy. Pleased with the outcome of talking to the dummy. You felt excitement bubble in your chest, seeing you were around a presence that cared. Something you forgot existed. You held her hand a little harder, and walked a little closer. A smile creeped up your face. Tears threatening to fall, but you held them back. She looked down at you with motherly love. 

You felt right at home. 

* * *

After a long walk and a few more puzzles, you started to become confident. More than when you started out. It seems Toriel was rubbing off on you, and you didn’t mind at all. 

Your walk was interrupted by a gasp from Toriel. She stopped abruptly and released her hand from yours. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what seemed like a phone. She turned to face you and started to press various buttons. She placed the phone in your hands and gave you a pat on the head. 

“Here is a phone for you child, I already put my number in it so you may call me whenever and that I may call you as well. Oh! It can also be used as a storage device.” 

She pulled out a similar phone to show you what she meant. She put the coins in your phone and showed how to take them out when you were ready. Given you hardly knew how to use a phone, she showed you everything she knew about it. How to call her, how to put a phone number in, how to store items you find, and explained the convenience of it. It seemed like a lesson from a teacher but you didn’t mind. 

It seemed so new to you. But you got ahold of the concept pretty fast. You didn’t have pockets so you decided to hold it for now. 

“Toriel.-“ you gained a bit of confidence. “- This is all so new to me. And you’re so nice. It’s Almost too much to take in. But, thank you. For all of this. It’s a nice change.”

She seemed shocked for just a moment, a question hung in the air. But she shook her head and simply embraced you. Making sure not to squish your aching wings. You let out a surprised gasp. Not expecting the contact. But it made you feel so warm inside, so you hugged back, snuggling your face into her chest with a sigh. You stood in each other’s arms for a while until she pulled away to your disappointment. 

She reached out and smoothed your hair. “I have a few errands to run Child. So I’ll leave you to explore. Just follow the path when you’re ready. It should lead you right to my home. Well. OUR home now.” She let her arm rest at her side, scanning your face for some disapproval. When she saw none, she leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

“See you soon Toriel.” You smiled up at her. 

With that she walked away. Leaving you to your thoughts, and restless curiosity.

* * *

You had wandered for what seems like hours. Coming across various.. animals? You weren’t too sure but you didn’t mind. _Everything was so large_. You engaged many pleasant conversations and even a dance with another. You collected many G’s and many friends it seems. The last odd character you came across was a ghost. He seemed very shy and kept to hisself. He said his name was Napstablook. It was hard for you to pronounce for a moment but eventually you got it right. 

“It’s very nice to meet a friendly face, Napstablook.” 

He seemed resistant a first. But eventually spoke up again. 

“You wanna see a trick?-“ he shed some tears and they formed a hat atop his head. “-what do you think?” 

You smiled, mouth slightly agape. 

“That was amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“I’m glad you like it.. uh. What’s your name?”

You paused. Your smile quickly fading. You twiddled your thumbs and looked at the ground before speaking.

”..I don’t have a name..” 

Napstablook started to quickly apologize and look sad again. You tried to tell him that it was okay but before you could stop him he disappeared. 

You felt a pinch of guilt in your chest for upsetting him. Your head hung for a while before you felt a buzz in your hand. You looked to see Toriel was calling you. You pushed your guilt aside for a moment before you answered.

”Hello?”

”Hello child, uh which is your favorite. Cinnamon or butterscotch?”

The question confused you for a moment. 

“Uh, I like both?”

A happy sigh escaped Toriel. 

“Wonderful, thank you my child. See you soon.” 

Before you could say anything else she hung up. You stared at your phone for a beat before looking back up. Scanning for the path. Once you found it you started to follow it once again.

_Home bound._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weellllll heck it all lol
> 
> I hope this was better than the last chapter!  
Of course it’s just getting started 
> 
> Heheheh c:
> 
> Also super sorry if there’s a bunch of errors •_•


	3. Honesty is the best policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got some explaining to do, even if it hurts. And you learn more about yourself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with my writing. Even tho it’s butt.
> 
> I mean some of y’all like it so it can’t be TOOOO bad right? Right. 
> 
> I’m trash at all this but heck it enjoy anyway.
> 
> *SOME SENSITIVE ISSUES IN THIS CHAPTER* I’ve warned you

Even though you were underground the ambiance seemed quiet. Almost like peace was permanently stuck in the air. You were happy about it. You weren’t scared or frightened by your own shadow, as a matter of fact it made you feel safe. Maybe it was toriel. Her peace practically spilled out of her like a fountain. 

Your walk on the path lead you to a huge tree. It seemed dead, there were no leaves or anything that screamed life. The dark brown color seemed to fade in some places. And it has old scars. It was oddly beautiful. You peaked around the dark oak to see a house. It was a deep purple just like the rest of the place. 

_Toriels house. _

You shyly walked to the front door and opened it. It groaned softly at the disturbance. You closed the door behind you with care and paused briefly. The smell of butterscotch and cinnamon filled your nose. Your stomach growled in response to the lovely smell. 

The inside of the house was a lovely yellow-gold. Some of the walls had bookshelves, and they were absolutely filled to the brim with books. There was a fire place, lit and crackling happily. There were two chairs settled close by, one was very large and the other a bit smaller. There was a coffee table near by the larger one and there was a cup sitting atop it without a care in the world. It was still steaming so it was fresh. A humming caught your attention. Down a short hallway you could see part of a kitchen. You walked down the hallway and paused at the arch, you peaked around and saw toriels back was turned. There was a table and a few chairs surrounding it. The oven was very big and same went for the sink. _Had she noticed you_? 

“Hello Child. I’m happy you made it.” She turned around to face you, a smile graced her lips and she held something gingerly in her hands. 

Not knowing what to say you shyly said. “Hi Toriel.. your house is lovely.” 

She set what she had on the table.

”No need to be shy, come, sit and let’s eat. I made pie.” She smiled cheerfully. 

She sat at the large table, waiting for you to join her. You fully walked into the kitchen, taking in the size. You decided to sit in a chair directly across from her. You sat forward, not wanting to irritate your sore wings. 

She handed you a plate and a generous amount of pie. Your mouth watered at the sight. It smelt delicious and looked the part too. You picked up a fork and sliced into the pastry. The first bite was like magic. It practically melted away on your tongue. It left your chest feeling fuzzy, and stomach growling for more. 

After eating in peaceful silence Toriel spoke up. 

“My dear, if you don’t mind me asking.-“ she hesitated for a Moment. “- What happened to you? You’re not like the usual that fall down here.”

You stopped and thought about her question. Should you tell her everything? All of your past? Why you fallen down the hole? It was embarrassing. All of it. Before you could stop them, tears fell from your cheeks. 

“Oh sweet angel, there’s no need to cry.” 

She got up from her seat and hurriedly swept you up in an embrace. You buried your face into her shoulder and let your wings go limp. She held you while you cried. It was more than comforting. Something you had missed dearly from the past. Love.

After a while of crying and her comforting coo’s she sat you back In your seat. You had calmed down for the most part. Eyes puffy, and a few stray tears escaped from your eyes. She walked to what looked like a fridge and opened it. She poured you a glass of cold water. And placed it in front of you. She sat back in her spot and eyed you worryingly. 

“Please Angel. Tell me what happened.” She placed a hand on yours.

After a moment of building up courage you eventually spilled your heart out to her. A woman you barely knew, but it felt like she’s been in your life since the beginning. You felt you could trust her.

You had no name, no home, and no parents. You were snatched off the streets when you were 4 and was confined to a Lab for years. The outside world was something rare. You hardly got to go out and enjoy life. You knew you were different when you were young. The nubs on your back showed it. When word went around that you were some monster, you were kidnapped. You were too young to fully remember. At first you were treated like a daughter to the Dr. He bought you pretty things, he played with you, and treated you nicely. For years he taught you that academics was important. Leaning to grow and strength your mind was power. 

“Though things seemed normal. It all changed one day.” You sighed.

You explained when you turned 18 that he had a surgery planned for you. Up until that point, you never had surgery’s or anything done to you to hurt you. Just a normal girl, with huge white wings. The surgery was a secret up until the day it was to happen. And when you figured out what was going to happen.. your whole world flipped on it’s head. You were to have your wings removed. Your beautiful white wings. Something you were proud of.

“His excuse was halfassed. He said he was doing it to make me normal. So I wouldn’t be an outcast... Tests and surgeries became more frequent after that. Because my wings grew back. Not as large as they were, mainly cause they didn’t have time to grow.”

You hung your head, took a deep breath and finished your tear jerking story.

Toriel never took her eyes off of you.

”He tried to make me more human. But it didn’t work. Whatever is inside me fought back. My wings grew after every surgery, it was such a painful process.. And he kept me in a cage so I wouldn’t run away. Like some animal..” 

You explained your escape. How badly you needed to be free. The determination you had. How your wings grew back, but not to their full potential. 

“So, I jumped out of the window. I guess I was either ready to fly, or hit the ground and die. Either way. I would have been free. And that’s how I made it to the cave. It was very bare. Except the fact that there was a deep hole in it.” You blushed at your next statement.

”I fell, trying to hear my voice echo. Heh.. I guess it was stupid at the moment. But it brought me here.” 

Toriel piped up. 

“Yes Angel it did. I’m so terribly sorry for what had happened to you. Nobody should be treated like that. Especially not you. You’re special Child. I can see that.”

You we’re filled with relief. 

“We will figure everything out, you can stay with me in the meantime.. If you wish to.” 

It didn’t take you any time to answer.

”Please? I’d love that more than anything.” You squeezed her hand a little harder.

She looked at you with such joy. 

“I’m pleased to hear that child.”

You thought on something for a moment. 

“Can... Can you keep calling me Angel? I like it. I never had a name so..” 

She laughed inwardly and got up from her seat. She embraced you once again.

“I think I can do that. Angel.” 

* * *

Its been 5 months since you moved in with Toriel. And you loved every second of it. She treated you like her daughter. And she didn’t mind when you called her mother. In fact, she loved it. She taught you how to cook, she gave you more books to read and she even gave you a room to stay in. You got stronger, your wings grew and became a little more powerful than they use to be. You got fit, your body shaped out nicely. In Toriels words, you were curvy. You didn’t mind her slight teasing that you got it from her. It was nice. Everything was nice. You were home.

She taught you about the war that broke out between humans and monsters. How they were forced underground. Even if it had been hundreds of years ago, it still left a scar on the hearts of all monsters. You understood how it was to be treated so badly. It seemed the humans were the real monsters.. 

You got to see your soul. And how different it was. Instead of one solid color, like toriel was expecting to see. It was marbled with a red and light blue. It moved and danced with each other. Not quite mixing. She marveled at how beautiful it was.

After, Toriel learned quickly that you were no mere human. You were, what she called, a Demi-Angel. A half angel, half human hybrid. And it made sense to her, given your soul and appearance. It was something she Learned about long ago in a book she read. She said it was called the Holy Bible. But she’s long since lost it, to your disappointment. Though she told you that you could tap into your magic abilities. This was something you were very excited about. _You made note to venture out and learn more about yourself in the future. _

You and toriel were both standing outside, facing each other from a distance. She had a faint smile on her lips.

“Now Angel, magic is a very delicate thing. Something that cannot be forced. You have to feel it, and let it flow.” 

You nodded in agreement.

”I want you to close your eyes. I want you to feel around, search for your magic. And let it be known.”

You did as you were told. You closed your eyes, and focused.. you felt around your soul, searching. You felt a slight hum, and tried to lure it out. It didn’t take long. It responded to your calls quickly. The hum soon got more intense, you felt tingles and a faint fuzziness surround your body. You shivered at the sudden change. You opened your eyes. The feeling still surrounding you. 

“I feel it mother!! Oh my stars I feel it!” You danced around for a moment before you were stopped by a strong pair of arms. Toriel had made her way to you and started spinning you around. 

“I knew you could do it my Angel!” She held you for a while, spoiling you with praise. 

After a moment of giggles and pure excitement she let you down. She was beaming with excitement. 

You stretched your wings and flapped them with joy. 

“I can’t believe how amazing it feels. What can I do now that I’ve tapped into my magic?” A smile plastered to your face.

Toriel held your shoulders to keep you from bouncing around too much while she talked. 

“So many things my child, you could heal, make projectiles, or make a shield of sorts. Though with how special you are I imagine there are more.” 

She got serious for a moment.

”I’m so very proud of you Angel. You’ve grown so much. It makes me happy to see how much you’ve improved, you’re so beautiful and strong. Well, probably not strong enough to take me on, but still.” She started to giggle, and you joined in. She brought you into a quick embrace and turned to walk off. You joined. 

“So mother, what’s for dinn- oh ughh..” you held your chest, and fell to your knees. It felt like your soul was dancing around in your chest. Tugging and pulling, trying to get out. It sent chills all over your body. 

Toriel stopped and knelt to your side. Face slightly twisted with concern. 

“My dear what’s wrong?” 

You took a breath to answer. 

“It feels like my soul is trying to run away.” You gave a weak laugh. 

And as quickly as it came, it stopped. You sat there for a moment. Slightly shocked. 

“It’s probably my soul getting use to the magic, right?” You looked up to tori. 

Her face softened a little. 

“Of course, you’re probably right. Your body isn’t use to the sensation. The presence of magic. You’ll be alright dear.” She stood and held an arm out to help you up. You gladly took it and stood, knees still a little shaky. You looked up at her and said with a grin.

“Anyways.. dinner?” 

Toriel outright laughed. Holding you close while you both walked back to the house. 

“Ah, hah. We’re having spaghetti tonight dearest. Then pie for Dessert.” 

“Oh I can’t wait.” 

After you and tori cleaned up from dinner you started on the dishes. Even if she insisted she did them, you were kind enough to do them for her. You liked to help. Her sink was tall so you had to use a step stool to clean like you wanted. You felt silly but still insisted. Tori started on wiping down the table and oven. Then sweeping whatever had fallen on the floor.

After you were finished with the dishes you put them away neatly. And hopped down from the stool. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed. I’m pretty tired tonight.” 

Toriel had just simply nodded and smiled. You tackled her into a hug. She didn’t move very much given her size, but she still let out a slight gasp. 

“I love you mother. Thank you for everything.” 

Toriel tensed a moment. You had rarely said you loved each other, but when you did it filled you both with an abundance of happiness. 

She held you a bit harder. 

“I love you too Angel.” She planted a sweet kiss on the top of your head. 

You had eventually made your way to the bathroom to shower. You and Toriel had already said your good nights so she was quickly off to bed. You had gathered all your essentials, and a pair of sleeping shorts with a comfortable shirt to match. A shirt with huge holes so your wings would fit without too much restriction. You had gotten a good look at yourself in the mirror. 

Your eyes were a shade of emerald green with hints of yellow popping up every now and then. Your skin was lightly tanned. You had freckles scattered across your cheeks. They weren’t super noticeable unless you were really staring. And your hair was a deep brown, and fell down your back in waves. You didn't have a big nose, but it filled your face nicely. Your eyebrows were arched, and lashes full. Your lips seemed almost pouty, but not too thick. You never loved how you looked, you were never allowed to have many mirrors when you were locked away. So seeing yourself was very rare. You were taught to hate your looks, but toriel told you different. She told you that you were beautiful everyday. And you started to believe her.

After your shower and over an hour of drying yourself off, you were finally off to bed. Your room was decent size, it fit a queen size bed, a dresser full of your clothes, and a night stand with a lamp on it. There was also a closet and a book shelf. You took in the room for a moment, then crawled into bed, and settled in. Even tho your wings were quite large, sleep hasn’t been much of an issue. You mainly slept on your stomach and occasionally your side. And there was the rare moment of sleeping on your back, but your wings were sprawled out awkwardly so you tried to avoid it the best you could. 

After a moment of getting snuggled up into your blanket, you started to fall asleep. Though before you did, you had that same funny feeling in your chest. But this time it was almost soothing. Lulling you to sleep. And before you knew it you were surrounded by a pleasant darkness, and you started to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHH MAN THINGS ARE HAPPENING. Slowly. 
> 
> Cause I have no control.
> 
> Also GASP who saw that twist of being a half angel coming? :o
> 
> Teehee, gimme some feedback. It’s what I live for. 
> 
> :3 and be honest about my hot garbage


	4. Dreams and snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLo! I’m alive lol 
> 
> My hot garbage is my baby T^T 
> 
> We gonna move a bit faster in this chapter. ~hopefully~ 
> 
> Let’s see how this goes

_You opened your eyes to darkness. You were standing, which was weird. You moved to see if whatever you were standing on was solid, and it was. Then you examined your surroundings, and to your disappointment there was nothing around. _

_Oh well, this is how it usually is anyway. You can’t question it too much._

_You we’re slightly unnerved at the thought of being alone though. It’s always like this when you don’t dream._

_So alone.. _

_Until you got a whiff of cigarette smoke and ketchup. You swiveled on your heel to look around. _

_Where was it coming from? _

_In a strange way, it was comforting. It wasn’t the overwhelming smell you were expecting. You didn’t care much for cigarettes. Considering all the burn marks on your back.. _

_You shudder for a moment, then attempted to seek out where the smell was coming from. _

_It danced around your nose in a strange symphony. It seemed like it was everywhere. You closed your eyes to take it in. Your soul shuddered when you did, making you giggle to yourself. You opened your eyes, and to your disbelief, saw a faint blue in the distance. You froze. _

_You weren’t alone.._

_You didn’t want to scare whatever it was away, so you stood and admired. You just so happened to look down at your chest to see it glow faintly. _

_What the fuck.._

_It was swirling and dancing with its beautiful colors, a dance that seemed sacred. You placed a hand where it was glowing the most. Watching the blue and red lights flow through your fingers. You hummed at the pleasant feeling that started to bubbled in your chest. You looked back up and the blue you saw in the distance had gotten closer. You were in shock. But you were drawn to it._

_You wanted it. _

_You needed it. _

_The feeling in your chest got stronger the closer you made your way to it. It almost made you moan in pleasure. You bit your lip, and made your feet move from their place. Your wings slumped slightly. Slowly you made your way to it. Even if it was a torturing slow pace. A hand slightly extended. Your knees went weak, and a warm pit formed in your stomach. You were an arms length away when you had to stop. Your chest was running wild with pleasure and you nearly fell to your knees. You needed to touch it, but you were afraid that if you did you would explode. You let your arm fall to your side, and your chest heaved with every breath you took. Your heart was pounding. Your face was warm from the flush that worked up your face. And your wings wrapped around you slightly. _

_The blue glow was shining brighter, and your chest was too. The lights danced with each other playfully like they were old friends. You starred in awe. So many feelings rushed over you. Love, lust, pleasure, and many others. But you knew one thing._

_You Were going to touch it. Feel it between your fingers._

_You reached out to close the gap. Ready to hit euphoria with full force. But before you could touch the intoxicating glow._

_You woke up._

* * *

Your eyes shot open and you sat up to examine where you were. To your slight disappointment, you were in your room. You moved your wings to sit up comfortably. You reached up to feel your face, which was still hot and burning from the blush. You looked down and saw no sign of light in your chest. The pool of pleasure in your stomach was steadily disappearing, sadly. Then you realized you were breathing heavily, heart still pounding. You closed your eyes and tried to slow it down the best you could. Breathing in and out slowly. 

_It was just a dream angel. Calm down._

Your breath hitched, and your eyes shot open when you realized something. 

There was a faint smell of cigarette smoke and ketchup in the air. In YOUR room. 

You scanned the room slowly and whispered to yourself. “What the hell?” 

You jumped slightly when your bedroom door opened. Thankfully it was Tori, who was peeking her head in with a soft smile on her face. You sighed in relief.

“Well good morning Angel, glad to see you’re awake! I’ve made breakfast for us, get dressed and come eat. -“ her face fell slightly. “- There’s something I wish to talk to you about.” She closed the door before you could say anything. 

_That was weird._

You hung your head and sighed. Shaking the dream from your mind. You rubbed the sleep from your face then got up and started on your morning routine. Wishing desperately that you could go back to sleep. 

The smell had gone away. You wish it would come back. 

You went to your dresser and rummaged though your clothes. Finally choosing a pair of torn faded skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. You put them on with haste. With one last look in the mirror, and feeling pleased with how your curves looked in them, you made your way to the bathroom. Once you made it, you grabbed your brush and started to fix your hair. It didn’t need much, just a good brushing. Sometimes you put it in a bun. But that was rare, and only when you felt lazy. You washed your face to wake up your senses. You were only a little tired, but you would not hesitate to sleep again.

You walked out of the bathroom and stood in the hallway. You stretched and extended your wings to their full potential. Shaking them slightly to get out any stray feathers that weren’t attached. To your satisfaction, there was not one. You retracted them. And with a smile you made your way to the kitchen. 

When you walked through the threshold of the kitchen you were struck with the sight of a big breakfast. It smelled so delicious that you practically drooled. Toriel was watching you and smiling. She sat in her usual spot.

There was eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash-browns, Oj and water. You skipped to your seat and waiting politely for Tori to make her plate first. She stood from her seat and fixed up what she wanted and sat with a happy sigh. You dove in and took a little of everything. Once you were pleased with what you got, you started eating. 

“Mother, you’re an amazing cook.” You said with a happy sigh.

And she was a great cook. Everything she made had very distinct tastes, it all melted on your tongue and left your chest fuzzy. It was a great feeling. 

“Thank you angel. My mother taught me how to cook a long time ago. She always said a good meal was important for your health. Heh, I guess she was right.” She gave you a bright smile. Which you returned. She didn’t talk about her mother very often. But she always had a sad smile when she did. I guess she missed her. You pondered for a moment, until Tori spoke up. 

“Angel. We must discuss something.” She put her fork down and faced you fully. 

“Yes mother?” Your stomach started to turn, what could she want to talk about?

”Angel. You’re very special. Ever since the day I met you I knew you were special. Besides the fact that you had wings, your presence is what caught me off guard. You let off this trusting... vibe? About you. Something rare I haven’t seen fall down here in a long long time. You’re strong Angel. I can sense it. And...” she stopped herself thinking of her words. “I think you can help monsters escape from the underground.” 

You were shocked. The words she said sounded genuine. Almost pleading. 

“M-me? I don’t know mother. What can I do? I’m just one person-“

”You’re more than just a person Angel. More than just a monster. I can feel it..” she wrinkled her nose for a moment. “I want you to explore outside the ruins. Go out, figure out who you are. Someone as special as you can’t stay tucked away forever..” she hid her face, tears falling. 

You erupted from your seat and embraced Tori. You held her as she started to cry more. It hurt your heart to see her like this. Like she didn’t want you to go.

”Mother look at me please.” 

She looked at you with sad eyes. She wiped away her tears and collected herself. 

“If I leave, it won’t be the end of the world. No one said I’ll leave forever. You’re my mother. I’ll call you, I’ll visit. And I’ll stay a few days every now and then. I love you. I won’t just leave you alone out here.” You held her hand in yours. 

She smiled brightly. 

“I know Angel. You’re the best daughter a mother could ask for.” She gently smoothed out your hair and examined your face. You smiled at her. She’s the best mother you’ve ever had. Even if she’s the only one. 

“When should I leave.? Like, venture out and explore?” You asked with a hint of excitement.

She screwed up her face for a moment. 

“I imagine you can today. No sense in dillydallying. I’ll put breakfast away and then I’ll help you prepare. Oh! Wait in your room for me. I have a gift for you.” She stood, gave you a pat on the head and started cleaning up. You smiled at her and made your way to your room. 

You stood in your room. You took in the sight and the homey feeling it gave you. A piece of you wanted to stay, but you knew you had to go. Discover what you are. If you are a Demi-Angel, there’s going to be a lot to learn about. _Right_? And maybe you could figure out your power. _Yeah._

A soft knock on your door pulled you from your thoughts. You turned around and walked to open the door. You let tori in and went and sat on your bed. She followed behind. She had something in her hands. When she sat she gently placed whatever it was in your hands. 

“What is?-“ 

Your mouth dropped when you got a good look at it. It was a dark brown cloak with a hood. You hopped off the bed excited to try it on. You swung it around your wings and pinned it in the front. It covered you from your shoulders past your knees. It was extremely soft and warm. You looked in the mirror, and you couldn’t even see your wings. You were kinda happy about it. They were protected. It just looked like you had a backpack or something under it. 

You whipped around to look at toriel. 

“I LOVE IT!!” You did a silly dance and gave tori a pose. 

“You look amazing my dear. I’m so happy you like it. I made it for you, I thought you might need it if you ever wanted to venture out and explore.” She had a proud look on her face. 

“Thank you mother. So um.. are you going to help me pack? Heh.” You messed with a loose string on your shirt.

Toriel outright laughed, which made you feel a little better.

“Of course my dear, why wouldn’t I? Let me see your phone, and you grab what clothes you want and I’ll put them in the storage.” 

* * *

You and Toriel stood outside the doors that led to the rest of the underground. You were extremely nervous. You felt like there were things left unsaid. But you’ll have the future to do that. You weren’t leaving forever. You loved tori too much to leave forever. 

“Angel. A friend of mine will be looking out for you while you’re out there. Don’t worry. I haven’t told too much about your personal business. Just what you look like. And a few other things.” She let out a long sigh. “I’ll miss you my child.” 

You looked up at her, tearing your eyes away from the door. 

“I’ll miss you too mom. Once i get to a place where people can help me I’ll call you. But don’t worry. I’ll be back, I can’t stay away from my home forever. I hope your friend is nice..”

Shes talked about a friend from the outside. Whoever it was, taught her some terrible puns. Some made you laugh but others were a little much. 

“Trust me Angel. They’ll keep you safe. They promised. Don’t worry, you’ll be just fine.” She Laid a soft paw on your shoulder, and planted a kiss on your head.

You gave her one last hug, said your temporary goodbyes and made your way past the huge ruin doors.

_Well, it’s now or never_.

You stepped out into the dark cold, and pulled up the hood to your cloak. Lucky you changed into much more suitable clothes. A thick royal blue sweater that went past your bum and a pair of black skinny jeans. You had boots on to match. With one last look to the ruins, you started to walk away. You’ll be back, after you figure out a few things you’ll come back and tell her about them. _It’ll be fine_. 

You stayed on what looked like a path. And admired all the trees that plagued the landscape. It seemed like that’s all there was. Snow and trees. You didn’t mind. It was peaceful. The trees were thick and tall, there were so many considering there was no sunlight. And you weren’t a stranger to snow. When you were younger, the Dr took you to look at it a few times. But only moments at a time. Snow was amazing in your mind, frozen water. _So cool_. The snap of a twig pulled you from your thoughts. You looked around for any sign of what it was. There was nothing. _Just your imagination Angel_. You kept walking, slight fear still lingering in the back of your mind. 

The path you’ve been walking on led you to a bridge. You stood at the edge of the path looking at it. It didn’t seem stable. It was missing a few planks and was discolored from the snow. It could probably hold your weight. But you weren’t taking any chances.

“Well great..” you said with a sigh. “Maybe there’s another-“ You we’re interrupted by the sounds of footsteps behind you. Panic rose in your stomach. You tried to turn around a look but you were frozen in place. _oh god oh god what the hell_?? A voice as thick as molasses spoke up behind you. It sent chills up your spine.

”Human.. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” 

Your body unwillingly started to turn around to face the stranger. The shadow looming above you was frightening. You reached out your hand to place it in theirs. And to your utter shock, a fart noise echoed though the forest. You covered your mouth with one hand to stifle a laugh. 

The stranger stepped out of the shadows to reveal hisself. He was a skeleton. A very very tall skeleton. A smile plastered on his face. He toppled over to let out a barking laugh. You took a slight step back. 

“Hahaha.. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, a classic.” He eventually looked down at you. His eyes were two little white pin pricks in his sockets. But they were striking. He bent down to get to eye level with you. And reached out his hand. 

“Hi, I’m sans, sans the skeleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH this was fun. 
> 
> I’m getting better, even if it’s painfully slow lol <(^_^)> 
> 
> I’ll try and update every few weeks but it might be more. Ya Neva know :0 
> 
> Give me some feedback :D
> 
> Also! here’s my tumblr! (lilybell06 or “it’s hot in here”) If y’all make any fan art lemme knowwww id love to see all the talented people out here <3


	5. Awkward chats and puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY YALLL I’m back and ready for this chapter, are you??! I don’t think so. Well maybe. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> <3
> 
> Also sorry for the inconsistent uploads. Going though some stuff atm..

Hello all!! I’m so sorry about not posting anything for a while! I’ve been going through a bunch of stupid stuff :( and I’m having trouble writing what I want on here! But fret not! I’ve moved the story to Wattpad and hopefully it moves on smoothly! Chapter 5 will be up soon I promise!! My name on there is tinker-tigger19 and the story’s is under sanctuary! So so sorry for the inconvenience :( 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was something, I hope y’all enjoyed and there’ll be more to come if you guys like it enough :33
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
